nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
HADES
The youngest of the Three Brothers of ancient myth. He is considered the wisest and most cunning of the three. Legend After ZEUS and POSEIDON acquired their brides, Hades began to feel the desire himself to marry. He decided that instead of some great quest, he would simply go to wise Dragon Ringvalen and ask who would be the best bride for him. "So Hades traveled with Ben-Hamin the Behemoth Tortoise to The Dragon's Fangs, the prince Ringvalen's keep. He told no one, for they would meddle, and merely said he was going to his cave-home to relax and meditate alone." Ringvalen was intrigued. Though both Zeus and Poseidon had found their true loves, they had decided on their own who those true loves would be. Hades was himself trusting others' decisions. "To you, Hades son of Charon, I will grant you a gift. I know of a bride, a princess, fairest in her land and the surrounding. Only Lukia would match her spirit. She will be your helpmate cunning son of Charon! But there is a price! War between her and your nations for a time! But despair not! Yours will be the happiest of the three. Her name is Rhowyngold" Ringvalen gave him a map, some jewels as a wedding gift and a key and for Ben-hamin a crown to wear, it would point the way to his destination. "Worry not, I am old enough to know that a dragon's horde only grows with time, and that gifts given by dragons to dragons return. Though... should after your marriage and war take place, I suggest you remember your friends and adviser." Ringvalen sent them on their way. Hades and Ben-Hamin traveled for seven days and seven nights, to the lands of Nod. There, they stayed at an inn, posing as adventurers and travelers. They heard the tale of the Rhowyngold. "When the King and Queen of Nod were young they produced seven daughters. The joy turned to tragedy, when the first died during the birth. The second was stolen by a witch and taken to the south. The third was lost in a forest during a great hunt. They say she became a wolf. The fourth married a prince who beat her, but she escaped him, and now sees no one but the old nurse who brings her food. The fifth was cruel; she picked a fight she could not win and was killed for her insolence by a great warrior from over sea. The sixth ran away with another prince and has never been seen again. The last is in a tower, her parents, feeling betrayed and nearly destroyed by sorrow, locked her away." Hades determined to rescue Rhowyngold and take her himself for a bride. He discovered the tower, and with the cover of night, he entered it to meet Rhowyngold. He discovered her looking at the stars and singing softly to herself. "Pardon me, Rhowyngold, but I am Hades, third son of the land of Charon, where my father rules. I have come to take you a bride, if you will come with me of your own free will." "Oh thank the Light! Someone's come to rescue me from this dreadful tower. I'm going to write a letter about what's happening, and then we'll be off." Hades and Rhowyngold made their escape on Ben-hamin. They returned to Charon and were married as soon as she made her introduction to his parents and brothers. Category:Legend Category:Human Category:Genesis Mythology Category:Male Category:Three Brothers